Mirror, mirror
by White October
Summary: [AU] I hate Mondays, always have. But, now that I've met him, Mondays seem to be worse then usual
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter One

Monday. I hate Mondays with a passion. Really. And not just cause I have to go to work. I just don't like the starting day of the week, for some reason. Mind you, no one else I know, for that matter, seem to like it either.

But, that aside, I slowly clamber out of bed and crawl sluggishly across the room to the chair where I slung my work uniform on Friday. Tight white shirt, awful green and red tie, light grey skirt and black shoes. My work could really use a uniform change

Plus there's the fact that I don't really earn that much, even though a lot of people actually do come into the café where I work, the bosses decided to cut our pay packets, which resulted in a couple of people quiting as a result.

Yeah, work is rubbish.

But..then again, without it, I'd probably be living on the streets without a roof over my head. At least what I earn is keeping me alive, at any rate.

But I don't have enough to buy a new toaster…which I desperatly need. Since the one I have now has decided to burn, instead of just toast, even though I set it to the lowest setting possible, it still manage to ruin my toast!

So, there I am, just waiting for the first influx of customers to arrive, along with my co-workers, when _he _walks in.

And then, well then…things started to get…for want of a better word…creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short.

Don't own Digimon

* * *

Chapter Two

At first sight, there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary about him, unless you counted the fact that he seemed to be wearing a tux. My first thought was that maybe he was on his way to a wedding, or a funeral, since no one went to work looking like that. Well, no one I knew, anyway.

Also, and this might just have been the light, but the tux looked impossibly black, like a night with absolutely no stars or moon would look, I guess.

To be honest, he gave me the creeps.

Another thing was that it went completely silent as he walked up to the counter. Everyone just stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Maybe it was just me, but I could have sworn I read fear in the other customers eyes.

All that could be heard were his footsteps, ringing hollowly on the floor. A shudder ran up my spine as he reached the counter, head bowed. All I could see was dark red hair.

It looked like I'd have to be the first one to break the silence.

"Urmm…welcome. What will you have?"

Silence. Then, so low, I almost didn't hear it, "You."

"Er…what?"

"You heard me, Sora Takenouchi. You. You're the person I want."

"Look, is this a joke? Because if it is, I don't find it very funny."

He didn't say anything, but instead, raised his head slowly, until I found myself staring into his eyes.

They…freaked me out. Just…completely dead. And they seemed to keep shifting colours, so they'd go from brown to black to a strange bluish shade. But they contained absolutely no emotion at all. In fact, it was like looking into the eyes of a lizard or something.

"No joke. You're what we want. And we will have you. When you least expect it. I wouldn't relax, if I were you. But we're willing to wait. We'll wait forever, if we have to."

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're threatening me, but it isn't funny! So you tell whomever you answer to, leave me alone!"

He didn't answer, but just stared at me for a long while, something almost like a smile flickering across his face and then…he vanished. Just like that. One minute he was standing there, the next he wasn't.

Of course, that incident unsettled me. So, I thought that I'd get the late night bus home. Maybe I wouldn't meet anymore …odd people.

Knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Cause from that moment on, my life became very strange indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do tend to change pov's without warning, so sorry bout that!

' '-Thoughts.

Don't own Digimon

* * *

Chapter Three

Someone was already at the bus stop when she arrived, perched on the sloping bench and reading a large fat book. Sighing, Sora sat down next to him, glancing up and down the road as she did so, hoping that the bus would come soon. But knowing, in the back of her mind, that it would very probably be late.

Feeling eyes turned on her, she glanced at the young man, but he was still reading his book. Frowning, the auburn haired young woman surveyed the road again. She could've sworn that he'd been staring at her.

'Maybe I was just imagining it. Yeah, I'm probably still recovering from the encounter with that creepy guy in the café.'

There was that sensation of someone's eyes being fixed on her again. Scowling, she whipped her head round, and this time, caught the other unawares.

"Is there something interesting about me, or are you some creepy stalker guy?" It didn't quite come out exactly as she'd wanted it to, but at least it was to the point.

He lowered his book, and fixed his gaze fully on her. "Creepy stalker guy?" he repeated, a faint note of amusement hovering in his voice. "Well now, that's something I've never been called before. To answer your question though, no, I am not."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"It's a free country, isn't it? Or are you one of those girls who goes around beating up any poor guy who even glances at you?"

Despite herself, Sora laughed. "No, certainly not! It's just…never mind."

"What? Some one make a move on you at work or something?"

"No…" Even though she didn't know anything about this man, she somehow knew that it would be all right to confide in him. "There was this guy who came in this morning…he kinda said some things that unsettled me a little."

"What'd he look like?"

"Short, spikey dark red hair, tanned skin, fairly tall…and wearing a tux."

"…"

"Uh…hello?"

"Was there anything else about him? Anything…unusal?" He muttered at last, staring at his feet.

"Umm…yeah. His eyes kept shifting colours, and there didn't seem to be any emotion in them."

The other young adult stared unseeingly at the road for a moment, before muttering: "You mind telling me your name?"

"Sora…I'm Sora Takenouchi. But…why is that important? Who are you, for that matter?"

He shook his head, brushing a forelock back from his right eye as he did so. "I don't know. In fact, I'm not even sure why they've suddenly set their sight on you…"

"What?"

He suddenly became aware that she was staring at him, and, unaccountably, flushed. "Uh…never mind. You'll probably find out later anyway. As to to I am, name's Taichi Kamiya. Or Tai, whichever you prefer."


End file.
